The Drama of Being Married at 16
by cindyflanary
Summary: Harry and Draco have been dating since the first year. They got married in there fifth year. Set in sixth year. Ooc. It has been rewritten and is alittle different now
1. Chapter one

A/N: Sorry I know I said I'd update when I got back from vacation but I decided to rewrite the story. I am writing chapter 8 right now so I just need to type them and publish them. I will try and update more.

Chapter one  
>Today was mine and Draco's one year anniversary. We made plans to meet up in the R.O.R. But I wasn't sure sure what he had planed. "Don't worry about it Harry. It's a surprise." He'd say every time I asked him.<br>I put on a dark green shirt, black pants, and put on my school robes. I put on the cologne Draco bought me for Christmas.  
>At ten minutes until nine I started walking to the R.O.R. I'm so lucky to have Draco. I love him and he loves me. I wish we could tell everyone. But I don't think many will approve. Hermiones been great. I'm glad I was able to tell her. I knew she would understand and accept this. But Ron, I wish I could tell him He's my best friend. But it's hard to tell if he would accept or not. I don't want to loose him as a friend. And Dumbledore? What would he say and do? I'm suppose to go look for hurexes next year. Maybe if I explain that Draco's going with me. He'll be a lot of help. He's a deatheater and his dad and godfather are really close to Voldemort. They would be a lot of help also. Now it's just convincing everyone he's on our side. I got to the R.O.R and the door was already there. Draco must of just got here. I open the door and hear Hermiones voice. What is she doing here?<p> 


	2. Chapter two

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own anything but the plot. If I did own the main character would be Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. Ron Weasley would not be a main character I probably wouldn't even add him to the story.**

Chapter two

Just then I saw Hermione and Draco kissing._ What the hell? Draco and Hermione? I thought Draco loved me? And Hermione what the hell is she doing? She knows me and Draco are married. _Instead of saying anything I walked out. I was to pissed to talk. I would say something tomorrow when I'm not to mad to say something. As I was walking out the door I walked into Pansy. "Heyy Harry." Pansy was the only other person who knew me and Draco were married.

"Heyy Pansy."

"Whats wrong Harry?"

"Nothing."

"Harry I've been spending to much time with you. I can read you like an open book. I know somethings wrong so tell me."

"Can we go somewhere private and talk?"

"Of course." We went up to her dorm and sat on her bed.

"So whats wrong? You can tell me anything. Is it Draco?"

"Yeah."

"What did he do? Do I need to kick his ass?"

"Well you know how today was mine and Draco's one year anniversary?"

"Yeah?"

"Well Draco wanted to surprise me. So he asked me to meet him in the R.O.R at nine. So of course I went. Why wouldn't I have gone? Anyways as I was walking in I saw him and Hermione kissing."

"Are you sure? Draco and Hermione?"

"Yes."

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry." We were hugging. I didn't see anything wrong with that we hug all the time. Then all the sudden she was kissing me. At first I though _wtf is she doing? _Then I thought _heyy he can kiss my best friend so I can kiss his._ So I kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. Wish I owned Draco Malfoy though. **

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful sister sammysosa the 13th. She helps me with my story's a lot. You guys should go read her after you read this of course. Thank you 3taz2, AFLlover, ariellewood, dphsgo, El'Caliente, greea, karithekarbear, VampireAcademy6 for adding my story your favorites. Thanks to you who alerted my story and reviewed it. I love reviews so please review. I've had so many hits but only four people reviewed. So people please review and tell me what you think so far. **

Chapter three

I went down to breakfast with Ron, Viktor, and Hermione. I pretending nothing was wrong. We went and sat down at the end of gryfendor table. We ate in silence for about ten minutes then Ron said, "Whys Draco staring at you Harry?"

"Um I'm not sure but I should go talk to him." Ron looked like he was about to get up.

"No, it's OK Ron I'll be right back."

"OK." I made my way across the great hall towards Draco.

"Hi Harry."

"Don't hi Harry me."

"Whats wrong? And were where you last night? I though we had plans."

"We did and great surprise Draco it was the best."

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"Don't act like you don't know."

"No Harry I really don't know what your talking about."

"I SAW YOU AND HERMIONE KISSING LAST NIGHT." I was yelling now.

"IT WASN'T WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE HARRY I SWEAR I WOULDN'T DO THAT TO YOU."

"WHAT EVER DRACO MALFOY IT'S OVER I'M FILLING FOR A DIVORCE."

"JUST LET ME EXPAIN HARRY PLEASE.

"NO. AND I DONT WANT OUR SON AROUND THIS CRAP I'M GOING TO FILE FOR FULL COSTUDY."

"HARRY YOU CAN'T TAKE DARIEN AWAY FROM ME." Just then Dumbledore stood up.

"Boys that is enough. My office now." We looked at each other and remembered were in the great hall still. _Shit well everyone knows now. _I looked over at Ron to see what his reaction was. He looked shocked but he didn't look mad.

We walked up to Dumbledore office. We sat in chairs and waited for him to get there. Five minutes later he walked in and sat across from us.

"So boys. You guys are married and have a son?"

"Yes sir."

"How long have you been married?"

"A year yesterday."

"T hats a long time to hide it. How long have you two been dating?

"Since first year."

"So five years dating and one year married?"

"Yes sir."

"I see and why didn't you guys tell me?"

"I didn't think you would approve."

"I have nothing against it. And what are you going to do Harry about what we have talked about?"

"Well sir, I was going to take Draco with me. His father is close to Voldemort so he would know a lot about Voldemort so he would be useful."

"OK and what about Darien? T hats his name right?"

"Yes that's his name and Hermione and Viktor will watch him and take care of him while were away."

"OK and were is he now?"

"At Malfoy manor. Were hoping now that everyone knows about us and about him if we could have him stay here with us?"

"T hats fine. I will give you two a room on the third floor. Go get things ready and you can go get him tonight before dinner."

"Yes sir." And we left making our way to the third floor.


	4. auther note

**A/N: I am looking for a beta reader. If anyone is interested send me a message. It would be greaty epreciated!**


	5. Chapter four

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :(. Does anyone know how I can get Draco Malfoy? I would love to own him!**

Chapter four

we left Dumbledore office and went up to the third floor to our new room. "So Harry should we start on the nursery?"

"No duh Draco he's coming tonight. And I'm still pissed at you. Don't talk to me. It's over I'm not going to sit around and play house wife while your off cheating on me. And with my best friend!"

"Harry I didn't I swear I didn't."

"Do not talk to me Draco Malfoy." I knew he could tell I was really pissed at him. _Good. I thought he was different I thought he loved me for me. Not my fame. But I guess now that were married he can say ha I married the chosen one. He's just like everyone else. Sometimes I think everyone but Ron, Hermione, and Viktor only talk me because I'm famous. _

"I thought you weren't mad?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because the way you acted around Dumbledore."

"Oh no I'm still pissed I just want my son here with me."

"Oh" We looked in the rooms and decided which one was going to be the nursery. I did a few spells and the room was ready. We then decorated the rest of the apartment . We got into a few fights while doing it. I wanted it to be simple but nice and he wanted it really fancy. Finally around five everything was done.

"well we should head up to Dumbledore office we can floo over to Malfoy manor."

"Right lets go." we walked up to dumbledores office.

"Lemon drops." The statue moved to reveal a stair case. We walked up and knocked on the door.

"Come in." We walked in."

"Ah, boys I assume your here to floo over to Malfoy manor to get Darien?"

"Yes sir."

"OK. The powder is right there see you three in about ten minutes. Then you can go down to the great hall. I'm sure your guys friends are worried. They haven't seen you since breakfast this morning."

"Yes sir."


	6. Chapter five

**Disclaimer: I own everything and everyone. The wonderful world of Harry Potter is mine. I am J.K Rowling. Oh wait no I'm not that was a dream. I only own the plot.**

**A/N: My wonderful sister has made me a fan page on facebook. .#!/pages/Cindy-Flanary/121263091288657 **

Chapter five

We walked down to the great hall with Darien. We decided earlier were going to sit at our separate tables and Darien will sit with me for dinner.

I spotted Hermione and went and sat by her.

"Oh Harry he's so cute. You have to let me hold him." I passed him to her.

"Heyy Ron."

"Heyy Harry."

"You mad?"

"No, I don't get why you picked the ferret but as long as your happy I'm OK with it. Wish you would've told me though."

"Sorry Ron. I didn't think you would approve so I didn't tell you. I didn't want to loos you as a friend."

"No, its OK. Charlies gay so I don't mind."

"Really? Charlies gay? I had no idea."

"Yeah its not something he tells everybody."

"Thats cool so is he with anyone?"

"Yeah his name is Allen. Why? Thinking of leaving the ferret for him?" I could tell he was joking."

"Nope not in a million years." We started pilling food on our plates.

"Harry I'm done eating. Would you mind if I fed Darien? I'm already done eating."

"No, go ahead." Just then a bunch of girls came up wanting to see Darien. They all passed him around while I ate, not taking my eyes of him the whole time.


	7. Chapter six

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K Rowling owns the charecters.**

**A/N: OK so I know I made it to were Harrys mad at Draco. Mad enough to leave him. But hes still talking to Hermione. I did this on porpuse and you will understand why in later chapters.**

Chapter six

"Harry why were you letting all those people hold Darien?"

"Because they wanted to."

"So you'd let stangers hold our son?"

"No, they are not strangers. I know them. I've known them for six years."

"So what."

"I don't care what you say Draco i'll let them hold him if I want to."

"Fine."

"Goodnight Malfoy. You can sleep on the couch."

"Harry can we please talk? It wasn't what it looked like."

"Fine. But let me go put Darien in bed." I took my time putting him to bed. Not really wanting to talk to Draco but knowing I should. I put Darien in bed and tucked him in. I walked out the room into the living room. Draco was sitting in a chair waiting for me.

"Hurry up Draco. I want to go to bed soon im tired."

"Harry it's not what it looked like."

"So you were'nt kissing Hermione?"

"No."

"Then what happened?"

"She kissed me."

"You didn't kiss her back?"  
>"I did. Harry I really didn't want to. I think she put me under the imperus curse."<p>

"She could've. But why would she do that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Is that all you did?"

"... No we also had sex."

"Draco theres something I need to tell you."

"Me and Pansy had sex. It ment nothing really. I haven't talked to her since.

"Do you promise to never do it again?"

"Yes Draco I will never do it again."

"Well we should go to bed."

"OK."


	8. Chapter seven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter seven

I rolled over and Draco was awake starring at me.

"Good morning Draco."

"We should probably get up and get Darien ready."

"OK."

"So, I'll take him to my first three classes and you take him to your last three."

"Yupp. And I'll take him to breakfast and dinner. You take him to lunch."

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"No its OK you go ahead. Ill get Darien ready."

"OK." I went and took a shower while he got Darien ready. Thirty minutes later we were ready to go.

We walked down to the great hall and said said good-bye. Draco took Darien to his table and I went and sat by Hermione, Ron, and Viktor.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning Harry." Viktor said.

"good morning, you sound happy." Hermione commented.

"Heyy Harry." Ron said

"Yes, I am in a good mood Hermione. How was your guys night?"

"Eh mine was ok. I spent my night practicing . When you holding tryouts Harry?"

"This weekend."

"Cool."

"Yeah. So how was yours and Viktors night Hermione?"

"It was great! Viktor asked me to marry him!"

"OMG that's great! congratulations."

"Yeah Mione Congratulations."

"Thanks."

"I remember when Draco asked me to marry him."


	9. Chapter eight

**I own nothing but the plot**

chapter eight

*****Flashback*****

_It was mine and Draco's fifth year anniversary and we were meeting in the R.O.R for our date. I walk in and there were houndreds of black, white, pink, emerald green, and dark green candles everywhere. There was a table set for two in the middle of the floor. The food was ready and waiting for us. _

_ "Hello Harry." _

_ "Heyy Dray."_

_ "This looks great."_

_ "Thanks. We should start eating before it gets cold."_

_ "OK. Did you make dinner or did you have the house elves do it?"_

_ "No I did it myself"_

_ "Good I love your cooking."_

_ "I know. I made chicken, mashed patatoes, corn, treacle tart, gravey, and to drink pumpkin juice."_

_ "That sounds really good." We sat down and starting eating. He had music playing in the background. 1234 by the Plain White Ts was playing._

_ "Theres only 1 thing 2 do 3 words for you I love you. Theres only 1 way 2 say those 3 words and thats what I'll do I love you."_

_ "This is really good Draco thank you."_

_ "Your welcome Harry." I started to drink my pumpkin juice. I looked in my cup. I noticed a ring at the bottumn. I pulled it out._

_ "Draco whys there a ring in the bottum of my cup. Did it fall off when you were pouring it?"_

_ "No Harry its for you. I love you Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know were young but why wait? We know were never gonna want anyone else. We love eachother and that will never change."_

_ "Yes Draco I will marry you." He came over and hugged me and kissed me._

_ ***** End flash back *****_


	10. authers note

_**A/N: Sorry haven't updated recently. Just moved. Hopefully I will update withen the next week. I'm hopeing to update more often now that my life isn't as crazy as it was.**_


	11. Chapter nine

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

Chapter nine

"Harry."

"Harry."

"HARRY."

"Oh sorry what did you say?"

"What are you guys going to do with Darien while you guys are in class?"

"Well I'm going to take him to my first three classes and Draco's taking him to his last three classes."

"Do you mind if I carry him to potion mate?"

"Sure Ron go ahead. Just let me go get him from Draco." I walked over to the slytherin table.

"Heyy Draco."

"Heyy Harry."

"I came to get Darien."

"Here you go." He handed me Darien.

"See you in class."

"O.K." I gave him a kiss then walked back to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for me.

"Here Ron." I handed Darien to him.

"He looks a lot like you Harry but he has Malfoys hair."

"Yeah." We walked the rest of the way down to the dungeons in silence. We sat in the back at our usual table. I sat in the middle. Ron held Darien the whole class since we were just taking notes and Darien was asleep. _I hope he sleeps through all my classes it would make things easier._

Just as we were getting ready to go to care of magical creatures he woke up. We walked outside towards Hagrids hut. We stood around waiting for the slytherins to show up.

"Harry."

"Heyy Hagrid."

"This Darien?"

"Yeah."

"He's cute."

"Thanks."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure." I passed him to Hagrid.

"He looks just like you but with Malfoys hair."

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if a house elf watches him for this class? We're going into the forbidden forest."

"No its fine I don't want him in the forest anyways."

"Dobby."

"Yes? Hagrid called for me?"

"Yes. I would like you to watch Harrys son for him."

"Yes Sir. The Harry Potters son. It will be an honor."

"Thank you. Bring him back five minutes before class ends." We went into the forbidden forest. We were studying unicorns. At about ten minutes before class ended we headed back out.

"Dobby."

"Harry Potter Sir." Dobby handed me Darien.

"Was he fussy?"

"No not at all. He was fine."

"Thank you Dobby."

"Anything for you. After all you freed me from the Malfoys."

We walked go transfiguration. I was hoping he would fall asleep but he didn't. Professor McGonagall was lecturing us the whole class. About halfway through Darien started crying. No matter what I did he wouldn't stop

"Potter maybe its best if you leave. So everyone else can learn."

"Yes Professor." I took him back to our rooms. And on the way there he fell asleep. "Finally." I whispered not wanting to wake him.


	12. AN

_**A/N: OK I really need a beta reader. If anyone can do it or knows anyone who can do it will be greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
